A surveillance pan/tilt/zoom (PTZ) camera can pan, tilt and zoom to cover a very large area. Very often, many areas within a field-of-view of a camera are private areas, or off-limits, to the camera and are not allowed to be viewed or recorded. Current fixed camera systems can apply a privacy mask to an area designated as private. When a camera's position changes, however, the private areas are vulnerable to being unmasked. Attempts at tracking a privacy mask while the camera moves are insufficient due to varying speeds cameras can move. Most traditional systems reveal a designated private area when the camera is in motion and only redraw the privacy mask once the camera becomes stationary.